


Memories and Old Motels

by loverose14impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverose14impala/pseuds/loverose14impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reminisces on an old romance one night.  Dean x vague OC oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Old Motels

_The four of us had just finished another rather rewarding hunt at an abandoned motel; as we walked back to the impala, Dean suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around. White plastic sheets billowed around us as John and Sam walked ahead, causing my eyes to jump around. Certain memories from the hunt kept my heart in my throat and reflexes fast…the blind panic as it stalked me…my heart faltering as it pounced…the hopelessness before I heard John calling to me._

_I watched his eyes as they glanced up over my shoulder to make sure the others did not turn back before his gaze returned to mine. "Dean?" I asked hesitantly._

_"Just in case something like this happens again, I need to – there was one thing that flashed through my mind when – Jesus, this is hard."_

_"Then spit it out," I smiled, looking up at him expectantly._

_Suddenly, his lips crashed onto mine in a passionate kiss; it felt as though he were a vacuum sucking all the air from my chest. My eyes fluttered closed as our lips moved in sync, and I knew in that moment all my emotions toward him were returned. My hands found their way to his neck to pull him closer as his hands desperately grasped my hips._

_"Dean!" John's voice from further down the halls caused me to immediately jump back, terrified of the thought of his father finding us like this._

_Dean, unperturbed, rubbed his nose into my hair before beginning to walk ahead. "Come on," he smiled, offering me his hand. My head spun as I tried to grasp what had just happened. Dean had never been Shakespeare when it came to expressing his feelings, so his action instead of words made sense to me. It was his casual attitude toward what he did which was confusing._

_"Hey." His voice dragged me back to the present, and I hesitantly reached out to him. A small smile puled at my lips at the feeling of warmth from being engulfed in his large, calloused hand._

_I looked up to meet his startling green eyes before we followed John and Sam's trail down to the impala._

As Dean slowly awoke to drying tear stains, and his memory involuntarily took him back took him back to the old motel and his girl. Sitting up in the musty motel sheets, Dean quickly wiped his face clean before ensuring Sammy was still asleep. Sighing, he flopped back down on the bed, rolling over, facing away from his little brother. Breathing her name, he drifted off once more into a fitful sleep.

There have been several times since… _the incident_ …when he would have hallucinations that he heard her voice or saw her face in the crowd; most of these hallucinations had been in the three years after  _it_  happened. However, there was one time a year ago where he thought he heard her voice screaming for him. He and Sammy had been staying at a motel for a case and were about to drive away when he heard it. Sammy's voice had called to him from the passenger's seat, dragging him away from his vision of her. Taking one last look at the hotel, he had sighed heavily before starting his baby's engine.

"Dean, you okay?" Sammy had asked, slightly concerned.

"Fine, Sammy," he had replied quickly, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Thinking about her again?"

"Shut up, Sam.”


End file.
